survivorhorrorofresidentevilsilenthillfandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Gender Female Birth date 1974 Age 38 Status Alive Cause of Death Death date Member of Family Occupation S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team Rear Security (formerly) Private Anti-Biohazard Unit Operative (formerly) B.S.A.A. Operative Appearance(s) Resident Evil Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: Revelations Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City ''Resident Evil (1996) She is an explosives expert of Raccoon Police Department's Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) Alpha team and a partner to ''Chris Redfield. Jill's family background is half-French, half-Japanese, and she is a former operative of the U.S. Army's secretive special unit known as Delta Force. Before the game begins, the Alpha team is deployed to investigate a series of bizarre murders in the Arklay Mountains, where they discover and enter the Umbrella Corporation's Arklay Research Facility. Inside, with Chris missing, Jill initially works with Barry Burton, another Alpha team member, as they inspect the mansion and battle its undead residents. Eventually, she and Chris discover that STARS leader'' Albert Wesker'' had betrayed them. After defeating the Tyrant monster released by Wesker, Jill escapes the self-destructing mansion in Brad Vickers' helicopter along with Chris, Barry and the Bravo team member Rebecca Chambers. ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' (1999) Jill returns, where she is forced to side with a double-crossed mercenary paramilitary for the Umbrella Corporation, Carlos Oliviera. Jill and Carlos cooperate to escape from the now-dead Raccoon City before it is destroyed with a nuclear strike by the U.S. government. Along the way, they fight Nemesis, a modified Tyrant super soldier sent by Umbrella to dispose of the remaining STARS members. After several encounters with the creature, Jill is infected by the T-virus, though Carlos is able to procure a vaccine from the nearby hospital. Finally, Jill defeats Nemesis and Barry Burton returns to Raccoon City to bring her and Carlos to safety moments before the city's destruction. ''Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles - Umbrella's End (2007) Emerging alive from the Raccoon City outbreak, Jill becomes the founding member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) under the United Nations.In 2003, she works with Chris to expose and destroy the Umbrella Corporation by raiding their research facility in Russia. She and Chris defeat Umbrella's newest BOW (Bio-Organic Weapon), T-ALOS, and survive the ordeal ''Resident Evil Revelations (2011) In 2005, Jill goes on a rescue mission to save Chris from the grip of a terrorist group Il Veltro, following a transmission from a luxury cruise ship Queen Zenobia, which turns out to be a trap set for her. Jill and her new partner, Parker Luciani, now out of contact and uninformed of the dire situation they face, find the ship infested with a new breed of leech-like zombies, infected with a new, stronger strain of the T-virus: the T-Abyss virus. Meanwhile, Chris and his new partner Jessica Sherawat make their way to the ship to find Jill and some answers. Together, they slowly unravel a global conspiracy involving an earlier outbreak of the original strain of the T-virus at the city of Terragrigia, and a botched investigation by a rival agency, the Federal Bioterrorism Commission (FBC). During this mission Jill is exposed to the T-Abyss and receives an experimental vaccine. ''Resident Evil Lost In Nightmares (Resident Evil 5 Gold Edition) (2010) The BSAA receive a tip-off as to the whereabouts of Umbrella's founder, ''Ozwell E. Spencer. Chris and Jill are assigned to raid his remote estate and arrest the elderly man but too late he was killer by Wesker. They had to stop him. Jill apparently dies while saving Chris during a confrontation with Wesker. ''Resident Evil 5 (2009) Chris finds information suggesting that she may still be alive, and discovers she is under Wesker's control, Wesker having used Jill's DNA and the remnants of the T-virus within her body to perfect his new Uroboros virus. Chris and his new partner ''Sheva Alomar manage to subdue Jill and free her from Wesker's influence. Jill then works with a fellow BSAA agent Josh Stone, Sheva's mentor, to assist Chris and Sheva in defeating Wesker.